


The Eighth Ghost

by NaughtyBees



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 03:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19076569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyBees/pseuds/NaughtyBees
Summary: Pat is dead. It's not something his scouts handbook can advise upon. But, as the worst day of his death rolls around, he doesn't have to be alone.





	The Eighth Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble because I love Pat and want him to cry

"How long is he gone?" Morris asked, taking a drag of his cigarette. 

Carol pulled on her nightie, cheeks still flushed, feeling content. "He'll be back on Tuesday. Leaves us with more time together." A smile directed at her lover, she pulled her hair from the neck of her night clothes, shaking her head to let it fall down her back. "What would you like for breakfast?" 

Morris blew a plume of smoke with a relaxed smile. "Anything you want, my dear."

A knock at the door and Carol smiled at Morris, leaning in for a quick kiss before she turned to answer the door. The postman wasn't usually this late. Odd.   
As she opened the door, the sight of a tall, greying police officer startled her a little.   
" Ah, uhm…good morning, officer."

"Good morning, madam." The police officer removed their hat, tucking it under their arm. "May I have a word? It's about your husband, Patrick."

Carol frowned a little, dread settling in her stomach. "Has something happened to Pat?" 

oOo

A hand rested on Pat's shoulder and he looked, Fanny giving him a little reassurance. As the sun set, the field was lit up with flickering candles, all gathered around the tree. 

Pat swallowed, his throat tight, chest aching. "I never knew so many people…So many cared."

The Captain touched his back too, rubbing it gently. "Would you like to go over there?" He asked, voice soft. "We could come with you if it would make it easier?" 

With a nod, Pat's voice came out in a hoarse whisper, a hand moving to rest on Fanny's as an appreciative gesture. "I'd like that."

The number of bunches of flowers, the multitude of cards, a heart shaped wreath. So many people. His old scout mates from when he was a boy. Those from his first troop. The boys from the day of the accident. The son he was leaving without a father…

"I never realised how many people I'd had an effect on." 

Thomas nodded. "I suppose, when one does not give a kind turn while expecting praise, but does it because it is in one's nature… one cannot possibly know the impact of a kind word, or a good deed." He looked down at Pat. "And you, my friend… You are just so. Kind enough to brighten the lives of all."

With a grunt, Robin gave Pat a one armed hug. "Pat make everybody happy. Make us happy."

The sight of Carol's tears as she placed his neckerchief beside a hand made card that said 'Best Skipper Ever' on the front, it was too much. Pat turned away, pressing a hand to his face. His shoulders quivered and he let a small sob slip, soon allowing himself to become completely submersed in emotion. 

The feeling of arms around him made him jump, and he sniffled, unsure of what to do as Kitty squeezed him tighter, beginning to cry herself. He wrapped his arms around her, shaking a little as he buried his face into the fine fabric of her dress, beginning to cry too, his chest feeling as though it were full of cement. Robin clinging to his back made him smile through the tears and he sniffled, trying to stop the shake of sobs. 

"They'll remember you, you know." The Captain said with a small smile. 

Pat looked toward his troop. "I don't want them to remember this." He touched the arrow with a wince. "I want them to remember me how I was."

Mary nodded. "They wills. They is goin' be rememberin' you alls the while long. Happy old Patty Cake."

As the people filed away one by one, Pat turned to the others. "Thank you. Do you mind if I have a moment alone?" 

"Not at all." Thomas gave a reassuring smile as he stepped back. 

Pat made his way over to the tree and sat cross-legged, reading all the cards and notes, a hand pressed to his mouth. 

Kitty sniffled. "Is he going to be okay?" 

The Captain nodded. "Don't you fret, Katherine. He just needs time." He looked back toward the house, clutching his drill stick.   
"As did we all."


End file.
